World Race Series 2019
World Race Series 2019 is chronologically the 6th World Race Series to be completed. The main element of WRS 2019 was a return to the core features of the races. This most entirely includes the doing away with the narrators of World Race Series 2018. Among the other changes are racer information cards without a stick figure representation and the absence of a NASCAR themed race. Additions were also made, including but not limited to, pictures behind the driver finishing places rosters, the return of text during the races, victory burnouts at the end of every race, a race information card for each and every race and also extremely detailed driver information cards that include the vehicle, vehicle's engine, the driver's representative country, the driver's gender and finally, qualifying time/starting position. This gives each individual driver more personality and background so they can be identified by first-time and returning fans. This series was dedicated to Ogden Dumas, a former WRS driver who unfortunately passed away between the 2018 and 2019 seasons. The logo is reminiscent of an eagle, Ogden's spirit animal. The trailer was uploaded on June 12th, with the first race being uploaded the next day. The series was subsequently concluded on July 3rd, 2019 with the uploading of the finale race with high hopes pointing toward WRS 2020 featuring races generated using “online multiplayer scenarios”. As for a driver count, in the 2019 series, there are approximately 100 drivers, 4 less than 2018, 66 more than 2017 and 23 more than 2016. Trailer The 2019 trailer is a complete turnaround from the 2018 one, featuring clear details on the number of races, legs and drivers in the series. This trailer is also the first trailer to feature actual footage and clips from the races to be uploaded later. This is because the uploading process for 2019 videos was changed. All races were filmed (behind the scenes, not canon) before any videos were put together, unlike in prior series as races were filmed the day the video was scheduled to be put together. 2019 Trailer Soundtrack *Trailer song: Wet- Dreams (2013) Series Diagram World Race Series 2019: Race #1 Road Atlanta This is the first race of World Race Series 2019, starting the series off in Atlanta, Georgia, marking the WRS' return to its original home. The 2019 series does not have the standard vehicle power increase with each race and instead power and car type varies between each race. This Road Atlanta race features cars within the 150-300 bhp range, though there are a few cars with horsepower as far as 400+, possibly sneaking past regulations. Scott Tinter got the best qualifying time so he started the race in the lead but quickly lost it to Emily Burns, as what happens early on in most 2019 races. In the end, Tinter regained his lead and won the entire race. This race had 3 laps, the difficulty level was rated at 3/5 and it was a morning race, taking place just before noon. qual1.PNG|Qualified drivers qual2.PNG|Disqualified drivers 1 qual3.PNG|Disqualified drivers 2 Qualified 1st. Scott Tinter 2nd. Emily Burns-Kaurin 3rd.Ebiweni Wadiri 4th. Sherise Harvey Disqualified 5th. Marcus Polain 6th. Riley Christian 7th. Elijah Hardy 8th. Angelo Benfield 9th. Shyheid Bruzon 10th. Genevieve Ferrara 11th. Eve Murphy 12th. Helen Hudgins 13th. Tariq Forrest 14th. Mathew Kornhoff 15th. Gavin Kytle 16th. Reagan Copeland 17th. Kirk Kornhoff 18th. Julio Sanchez 19th. Cai Castillo 20th. Laura Martinez Road Atlanta Soundtrack *WRS 2019 Intro: 'De Lorra- Katana Kid' (2016) *Song 1: 'De Lorra- Endless (2018) *Song 2: 'Zane Alexander- 3am' (2019) *Song 3: 'Voyage- Hyper' (2019) Gallery 4t34t.PNG|The sun rises over Atlanta, GA before the race regfwegr.PNG|Emily Burns-Kaurin leads the race on the 1st lap 324r4t3.PNG|Scott Tinter leading on the 2nd lap rtrgtretgh.PNG|Julio Sanchez's Pontiac Solstice GXP ethhjyrtj.PNG|Hills ergrthrh.PNG|Scott's burnout in the afternoon after the race Trivia *Road Atlanta was given a 3/5 difficulty because "The turns here at Atlanta are difficult but give just enough breathing room to shoot through them". This difficulty level is shared with the Swiss Alps and Mount Panorama races. World Race Series 2019: Race #2 Suzuka Shootout This race is the second race of World Race Series 2019, marking the 2nd stop on Leg 1 of the series. The race takes place on Suzuka Circuit in Japan. This marks the series' return to Japan after World Race Series 2018's Fuji Motor Speedway Finale race. This race features 20 drivers, just like each race of 2019. The theme for the cars is JDM (Japanese Domestic Market) vehicles, ranging from Subarus to Hondas within 150-320 horsepower. In this race, WRS newcomer Anuj Deb, obtained the best qualifying time, as a result, he started the race in the lead. Anuj Deb held his racing line very well throughout the race, despite the rain, resulting in a win for him. This race had 2 laps, 1 less than the Atlanta race. The difficulty level was rated at 5/5 due to the rain and many sharp, abrupt corners. wrs 2019 qualified.JPG|Qualified Drivers dis 1fr.JPG|Disqualified Drivers 1 dis fr.JPG|Disqualified Drivers 2 Qualified 1st. Anuj Deb 2nd. Julian Miller 3rd. Simon Abrelat 4th. Mukrab Tesfasselasie Disqualified 5th. Wendy Gallegos 6th. Kalen Jinnah 7th. Nimsy Corea 8th.Bobbee Kornhoff 9th. Jose Avila 10th. Edita Muheljic 11th. Debra Williams 12th. Het Patel 13th. Sebastian Bonito 14th. Emma Kolacke 15th. Alexander Patrick 16th. Behtoo Kai 17th. Simeon Plummer 18th. Sebal Abdulla 19th. Jessica Messere 20th. Demonte Walker Suzuka Circuit Soundtrack *WRS 2019 Intro: 'De Lorra- Katana Kid' (2016) *Song 1: 'Hotel Pools- Flare' (2019) *Song 2: 'John Maus- And the Rain' (2011) *Song 3: 'Forhill- Destinations' (2019) *Song 4: 'Oddling- Paradox' (2017) *Song 5: 'Zane Alexander- An Equinox' (2017) Gallery suzuka1.JPG|Anuj Deb in the lead at the start of the race suzuka2.JPG|Demonte Walker's 1995 Nissan GTR LM Nismo on Lap 1 of the race suzuka3.JPG|Jose Avila slides on the slippery track in his Subaru. suzuka4.JPG|Anuj Deb leading on Lap 2 with Julian Miller in tow. suzuka5.JPG|Mukrab Tesfasselasie's beautiful blue Nissan Skyline GTR V-Spec approaches the finish line on the final lap suzuka6.JPG|Anuj crosses the finish line to win the race just as the weather began to clear up rdeghedrth.JPG|Anuj on his victory lap, with his car sporting 7-inch 24 karat gold plated rims specially made for his victory celebrations. Trivia *Suzuka Circuit was given a 5/5 difficulty because the turns "-alternate between sweeping bends and sharp surprises, that's what puts it at a 4/5 difficulty dry, but with rain it becomes 5/5". *Quoted from the race text "Jose's (Jose Avila) Subaru Impreza right here was bought off the lot from Hiroshima Subaru in preparation for the 2018 series' Fuji Speedway race because the original cars to be raced were Imprezas, not Skylines." World Race Series 2019: Race #3 Virginia International Raceway This is the third race of WRS 2019. This race features cars within the 400-600 brake hp range, mostly American muscle cars and "large German boat performance cars", according to the video's description. It takes place on Virginia International Raceway in Alton, Virginia. WRS newcomer Sarah Abramova got the top qualifying time and started in 1st, but Taylor Kornhoff quickly took the lead, driving a Dodge Challenger SRT8 sporting the concept logo for the WRS 2019. Taylor holds a rough but clean-cut racing line throughout the entire race, only being overtaken briefly by Sarah on Lap 2. In the end, Taylor wins the race, claiming his first WRS win since the World Race Series' stop-motion era. The race had a 4/5 difficulty, it had 2 laps and took place just after noon. qualified wrs 2019 3.JPG|Qualified drivers disqualified wrs 2018 3 fr.JPG|Disqualified drivers 1 disqualified wrs 2018 3 3.JPG|Disqualified drivers 2 Qualified 1st. Taylor Kornhoff 2nd. Sarah Abramova 3rd. Kaleab Alebechew 4th. Christine Halsey Disqualified 5th. Audrey Craig 6th. Minda Dumas 7th. Alif Tharani 8th. Ignazio Stefano 9th. David Cruz 10th. Ian Schunk 11th. Fritz Messere 12th. Kam Suan 13th. Janet Kornhoff 14th. Joshua Brown 15th.Vivian Nguyen 16th. Alejandro Ventura 17th. Aamir Surani 18th. Antwan Pinckney 19th. Joshua Ingo 20th.Gary Kornhoff Virginia Soundtrack *WRS 2019 Intro: 'De Lorra- Katana Kid' (2016) *Song 1: 'Don Felder- Heavy Metal' (1981) *Song 2: 'The Destroyers- Gear Jammer' (1995) *Song 3: 'Starset- Satellites' (2018) *Song 4: 'Fats Domino- Kansas City' (1959) Gallery virg1.JPG|Taylor Kornhoff leads the race after passing Sarah Abramova shortly after the race began. virg2.JPG|Taylor leading the race with Sarah in 2nd on Lap 1 virg3.JPG|Dynamic shot virg4.JPG|The pack of drivers chase the lead virg5.JPG|Audrey Craig and Minda Dumas battle. This is the section of the race where Audrey kicks it into high gear and passes many drivers, displaying her immense driving skill. virg6.JPG|Sarah Abramova leading briefly on Lap 2 virg7.JPG|Taylor does his victory burnout while playing Fats Domino's 'Kansas City' from his car's radio. Trivia *The WRS logo on Taylor Kornhoff's Dodge Challenger SRT8 is the original logo concept for the 2019 series, but it was decided to run the car with the old logo anyways, even though it had been updated. *This race's soundtrack is in stark contrast from the other races. Its soundtrack features a classic/alternative rock atmosphere in contrast to the majority of synthwave/electronica tracks in other races of the 2019 series and the 2018 series. World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit This is the 4th race of WRS 2019. It takes place in Bathurst, Australia on Mount Panorama's famous circuit. The theme for the cars is 1980s cars with 2 years leeway on each side, so cars between 1978 and 1992. The cars also fit generally into the 150-300 bhp range though all have comparable performance. The race begins with Denzel Daza leading off the line in his Ford Falcon GT. Ella Harris, a newcomer to the World Race Series, overtakes him and gains the lead soon after the start. Ella holds the lead for the entirety of the first lap. During the race, Matthew Jackson (also a newcomer to the WRS) and several other drivers begin to advance upwards on the roster. Of these drivers, Matthew certainly advanced the farthest, eventually passing Ella for 1st place nearing the end of the final lap. Unfortunately for him, however, he lost control of his car as his tires had been worn down from drifting. After losing control of his car, he crashes at the infamous "cobra-neck" turn, then manages to flip the car back onto its wheels and through some truly spectacular driving, he manages to reverse, spin and gun it toward the finish line. Matthew ends up winning the race with Anthony Culbreath Jr. behind him in 2nd. From this race, we get one of the most amazing crashes and finishes of any WRS race in history. The difficulty level for this race was rated at 3/5, there were 2 laps and the race took place in the afternoon, around 6 and 7 pm. wrs 2019 qualified1.JPG|Qualified drivers wrs 2019 disqualified 1.JPG|Disqualified drivers 1 wrs 2019 disqualified 4.JPG|Disqualified drivers 2 Qualified 1st. Matthew Jackson 2nd. Anthony Culbreath Jr. 3rd. Ella Harris 4th. Denzel Daza Disqualified 5th. Jayshaun Carobert 6th. Liam Jordan 7th. Risa Kolacke 8th. Premender Korukanda 9th. Denzel Brown 10th. Dawa Vaughn 11th.Campbell LaRocco 12th. Sabal Pulami 13th. Sage Walker 14th. Kallista Kornhoff 15th. Gregory Vaughn 16th. Nola Messere 17th. Liam McGuire 18th. Manuel Lagunas 19th. Stephanie Dumas 20th. Jimmel Dumas Mount Panorama Soundtrack *WRS 2019 Intro: 'De Lorra- Katana Kid' (2016) *Song 1: 'Eva- The End' (2018) *Song 2: 'De Lorra- Lost' (2016) *Song 3: 'Kattch- Telefuture' (2019) *Song 4: 'Memorex Memories- Press Play' (2017) Gallery pano1.JPG|The race at Mount Panorama begins with Denzel Daza in the lead. pano2.JPG|straight-away pano3.JPG|Ella Harris in the lead on Lap 1 pano4.JPG|Matthew Jackson drifting through the mountain corners while leading on Lap 2 pano5.JPG|Matthew's crash at the cobra-neck turn pano6.JPG|As seen from Ella's hood camera pano7.JPG|Matthew reverses, compressing the drivers behind him. pano8.JPG|Matthew approaches the finish line for the win with Culbreath Jr. in 2nd. pano9.JPG|Matthew does his burnout in a spectator's Chevy swapped '49 Land Rover. Trivia *At the end of this race, a spectator had to volunteer their car for the victory burnout because Matthew's refused to start again due to the crash damage. The spectator's car was a rusted 1949 Land Rover that had a swapped Chevy 409 with stamped dates from 1964. *Matthew's BMW was modified with a stiffer suspension setup to allow for drifting. His tires were left stock, however, to still keep his car within regulations. This eventually led to his final lap crash. *According to the in-race text, Matthew managed to flip his car over by "thrashing his body and moving his front wheels from side to side". *Mount Panorama has appeared once before in the World Race Series, in the World Race Series 2016 trailer, though the track was never actually used as a setting for any of the races for the series. World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps This is the 5th race of World Race Series 2019. It takes place outside of the skiing municipality of Adelboden, Switzerland and features high-performance cars within the wide range of 700-2,000 horsepower. These cars are primarily race-cars and hypercars capable of great performance. Seeing many of these drivers are inexperienced, there is great action on the race track. World Race Series 2018 series winner Meghan Washington claimed the top qualifying time and starts in 1st place. Eventually, however, she is bested by Peter Phamle and William Kornhoff. Peter goes on to win the race in his Lykan Hypersport, the same car model he drove in the 2018 series. This race has 2 laps and is rated at a 3/5 difficulty level. ewrytwtyety.JPG|Qualified drivers WRS 2019 5 final racersc1.JPG|Disqualified drivers 1 2019 race 5 disqualified2.JPG|Disqualified drivers 2 Qualified 1st. Peter Phamle 2nd. William Kornhoff 3rd. Meghan Washington 4th. Malachi Thomas Disqualified 5th. Elias Mast 6th. Ethan Messere 7th. Tynan Purdy 8th. Darien Kilgore 9th. Claire Kornhoff 10th. Mercy Ogutu 11th. Gregory Hall 12th. Lucy Grady 13th. Gabriel Press 14th. True Green 15th. Maya Dumas 16th. Ahyaroo 17th. Joshua Kuntz 18th. Joe Kolacke 19th. Yarnell Short 20th. Chloe Kolacke Swiss Alps Soundtrack *WRS 2019 Intro: 'De Lorra- Katana Kid' (2016) *Song 1: 'Maki Ligon- A Resonance of Love and Literature' (2018) *Song 2: 'ALISON-Matrix' (2019) *Song 3: 'ロフト tapes - この t h i s' (2019) *Song 4: 'The Louder the Better- Pleasure' (2018) Gallery begin.JPG|The race begins with Peter (who started in 2nd) quickly passing up Meghan while William Kornhoff takes 2nd place. swiss2.JPG|The drivers round a lake on the fringes of freezing over while going down a Swiss mountain road on Lap 1 joshua kuntz2.JPG|Joshua Kuntz crashes on Lap 2, putting him out of the winners' circle. swiss3.JPG|Mercy Ogutu trails behind in her Porsche, the same model driven by Richard Schulze-Kossens in WRS 2018. swiss4.JPG|Peter crossing the line for the win burnout.JPG|Peter does his victory burnout Trivia *In the race information panel, the track map for the Swiss Alps is not the correct track layout but rather a representation of what the real track holds in store. *All 3 cars that appeared in World Race Series 2018's Dubai race make an appearance in this race. However, 2 of them have a different paint job. World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale This is the sixth and final WRS 2019 race, featuring high-tech GT and Le Mans endurance race cars. This ranges from KTM track toys to fully built Lamborghinis. The setting is one full lap around one of the longest and most famous race tracks in the world, the Nurburgring in the Rhineland, Germany. This race is the only Leg 2 race of the 2019 series and features 20 drivers, made up of the 4 qualifying drivers from all 5 Leg 1 races. This is a drastic change from the complicated 3 race finale from the 2018 series. The race begins with Mukrab Tesfasselasie in first place as she claimed top qualifying spot. In the first turn, however, Mukrab overshoots and loses her spot rather quickly. William Kornhoff briefly takes 1st place but is then overtaken by Julian Miller in his Lamborghini. Julian leads for the entire race, establishing a huge lead in front of 2nd place, which was still William. Julian wins the race and in turn, the entire series. Julian takes home the title of 'greatest race car driver in the world' and he holds it until next year, just as every other series winner before him. This is rather surprising as Julian is a newcomer to the World Race Series, he scored one for the underdogs. This race has just 1 lap, 160 turns and was given a 5/5 difficulty rating. qualified finale.JPG|Series winner disqualified finale.JPG|Disqualified drivers 1 wrs disqualified 2019.JPG|Disqualified drivers 2 disqualified wrs 2019 again.JPG|Disqualified drivers 3 Qualified 1st. Julian Miller Disqualified 2nd. William Kornhoff 3rd. Ebiweni Wadiri 4th. Malachi Thomas 5th. Sherise Harvey 6th. Kaleab Alebechew 7th. Taylor Kornhoff 8th. Meghan Washington 9th. Emily Burns-Kaurin 10th. Simon Abrelat 11th. Anthony Culbreath Jr. 12th. Denzel Daza 13th. Christine Halsey 14th. Sarah Abramova 15th. Ella Harris 16th. Peter Phamle 17th. Matthew Jackson 18th. Anuj Deb 19th. Mukrab Tesfasselasie 20th. Scott Tinter Finale Soundtrack *WRS 2019 Intro: 'De Lorra- Katana Kid' (2016) *Song 1: 'Zane Alexander- Void' (2018) *Song 2: 'Fear of Tigers- The Loving that surrounds you' (2019) *Song 3: 'Under 2 Palms-Under 2 Palms' (2015) *Song 4: 'De Lorra- Tilt' (2019) *Song 5: 'Deadly Avenger- CHUG' (2017) *Song 6: 'Deadly Avenger- Dead Heat' (2017) *Song 7: 'Emil Rottmayer- Ascella' (2015) *Song 8: 'Blanco Brown- The Git Up' (2019) Gallery mukrab.JPG|Mukrab leads out of the gate nurb.JPG|Mukrab overshoots the turn and loses 1st. 345y.JPG|Julian Miller leads the pack while heading out of the standard speedway segment and onto the full Nurburgring. amg2.JPG|Julian rounds the Nurburgring bottleneck turn will.JPG|William follows Julian bex.JPG jules.JPG|Julian crosses the finish line to win the entire World Race Series 2019. 18.JPG|Julian's victory burnout blancpain.JPG Trivia *The race text says about the difficulty of the race: "It is because of this its length and utter rapid nature of the many turns that the Nurburgring was given a 5/5 difficulty rating, fit for a Finale!". *At the end of this race is a tribute/memoir to Ogden Dumas, including all of his appearances in the World Race Series to date from 2014 to 2018. *In this race there is a typo at 4:24 where drivers is spelled "drives". *The finale race's driver information cards are unique, in that they display the respective Leg 1 race that each driver qualified from. *There are 4 other cars seen in the Finale video but they do not have drivers assigned to them and do not appear credited in the finishing places. The 'mystery cars' are shown below: werg345ty.JPG|Mystery car 1 (Mclaren MP4-12C) 2wert.JPG|Mystery car 2 (BMW Z4 GTE) bmW.JPG|Mystery car 3 (BMW Z4 GTE) masi.JPG|Mystery car 4 (Maserati GranTurismo MC Trofeo) Series Trivia *This is the first series where the victor has does his (or her) victory burnout in every race. *This series has the longest WRS race/video ever uploaded with the Finale (race #6) coming in at 22 minutes and 47 seconds, beating out World Race Series 2016's Silverstone race (Race #3) which is 20 minutes and 2 seconds long. *The series prize money for winning the entirety of it is never stated throughout the entire series so it is unknown how much Julian Miller took home for the win, if anything at all. Category:Series Category:Races/series